Mom (Doctor Detroit)
Mom is the main antagonist in the 1983 comedy film Doctor Detroit. She is portrayed by actress Kate Murtagh. Mom is one of the biggest crime bosses in city of Chicago. She runs a limosuine service in Chicago called "Mom's Limosuine Service". She loaned a pimp named Smooth Walker $80,000 in which he owes her. She sends some of her henchmen to bring in Smooth Walker to talk to him. Smooth is brought in and she talls Smooth that he owes her $80,000, but smooth says 60,000 since he paid her $20,000 already a couple of momths ago, but Mom says the $20,000 is a late payment penalty. Smooth cons his way out of the situation by telling her he's got a new partner named Doctor Detroit. Smooth tells Mom he and her can settle the debt, Mom decides to let Smooth go. Later on, Smooth meets Clifford Skridlow, a professor at Monroe College at an Indian restaurant along with Smooth's girls Karen Blittstein, Jasmine Wu, Monica McNeil, and Thelma Cleland, Clifford later on becomes Smooth's patsy. Mom later on gets a visit from Smooth Walker, who has a lot of bruises and tells her that she and Doctor Detriot can settle this who thing and Smooth does not have her money. After Smooth leaves, Mom has Thelma Cleland busted for prostitution. Clifford Skridlow cons his way in court to get Thelma out of jail. Mom, along with two of her boys go to Smooth's penthouse and meet Clifford Skridlow. Mom tells him and the girls she is taking over, but Cliff intervenes and tells Mom that he is Doctor Detroit's assistant and if anything happens to him and the girls, his measure of revenge will be swift. Clifford sets of a meeting with Doctor Detroit at the junkyard Thursday at midnight. Later on that week, Mom gets a call from Doctor Detroit, who actually is Clifford Skridlow talking in a funny voice and tells Mom that the meeting is not at midnight and will be at 9:00. Clifford Skridlow, along with Diavolo Washington, Thelma, Monica, Karen, and Jasmin arrive at the junkyard and Clifford Skridlow puts on his disguise as Doctor Detroit. The gate opens and he and Mom meet and talk. Doctor Detroit calls her lovechunks. Mom tells him about hustling in on her turf and he is going to pay. Doctor Detroit tells her he will rip off her head and shit down her neck. She tells her goons to kill him. Doctor Detroit runs off, he escapes Mom's men and hides a little. Mom, all alone while her men are searching for Doctor Detroit, is being picked up by a tractor claw and lifted up by Doctor Detroit and dropped on a pile of cars. He escapes with the help of Diavolo, Thelma, Jasmine, Monica, and Karen. They all escape in a tow truck since Clifford's car's tire got shop up by Mom's men. Later on in the week, Mom crashes a party at the Players Ball being held at the Excelsior Hotel along with the Monroe College banquet in another part of the hotel. Mom sees the Doctor and her and her men chase after him in the hotel kitchen and the Doctor gets a sword with food on it and he and Mom have it out with swords and while fighting, they end up at the Monroe College Banquet room. Mom then knocks off Clifford's wig and they continue to fight. Clifford disarms Mom, but shows mercy on her and asks the crowd what should happen to her and they decide to get rid of her and she is taken away by the other pimps and her reign of power is over. Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters Category:Businessmen Category:Comedy Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Female Category:Vengeful